A control apparatus for calculating the parameter control values for repetitive control operations is already known from the report "Bussysteme fuKFZ-Steuergerate" (Bus Systems for Automotive Control Devices) by W. Botzenhardt, M. Litschel and J. Unruh; VDI-Berichte 612 Elektronik im Kraftfahrzeugbau, 1986 (Reports 612 of the Society of German Engineers: Electronics in Automotive Vehicle Construction, 1986), in which the parameter control values are, however, transmitted at regular intervals via the external data bus, regardless of the operating state or condition.